PDKT style
by enferciel
Summary: Ketika proyek Ms. Megurine yang mulia digunakan sebagai ajang PDKT oleh remaja-remaja nista kelebihan hormon seperti Len untuk mendekati gebetannya yang unyu, Suzune Rin.


**typical middle schooler**

* * *

Zaman sekarang, sudah tidak ada lagi anak remaja yang ngomong _aku-kamu_ kecuali untuk dua orang yang tengah menjalani sebuah hubungan romantis yang klisenya bisa bikin orang dewasa mendesah sambil bergumam, "Ah cinta masa muda."

Yang ada hanya teriakan-teriakan nyaring di udara dengan kata-kata _gue-lo_ , tidak kenal tempat maupun situasi. Dimana saja—mau di sekolah, rumah, kelas—tetep kekeuh menggunakan bahasa gaul yang bisa diartikan sebagai, "Kita anak remaja gaul, bro. Jadi ngomong gue-lu aja, _keles_."

Jadi perbincangan antara seorang guru matematika kudet dengan seorang murid gaul bisa menjadi absurd seperti contoh dibawah ini:

"Coba, kalian semua bikin satu pertanyaan perkalian aljabar. Siapa yang mau proaktif untuk maju pertama—Ya, Piko?"

Piko Utatane, yang dijuluki sebagai pretty boy, berdiri dari kursinya dan menjawab dengan lantang, "Satu M _keles_ Satu P sama dengan Satu CK." Yang salah secara matematis maupun kebahasaan.

Sang guru membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Mengapa bisa begitu? Selama ini kamu perhatiin ibu tidak sih selama mengajar?! Dan apa itu _keles_? Yang saya minta perkalian! PERKALIAN!"

Piko mengangkat tangannya, tampak tidak terganggu dengan segala kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya dan tatapan sebal dari anak-anak lain. Gak tau apa nih guru memegang prinsip solidaritas yang tinggi. Satu kena, semua kena. Bisa mampus disuruh ngerjain 50 soal matematika tentang aljabar.

"Tenang bu, saya punya alasan logis." Ujarnya dengan tenang, tak lupa senyum bodoh ala remaja terpampang diwajahnya, "Jadi M itu inisial dari gadis di kelas sebelah yang baru jadian sama saya kemaren. P itu nama saya sendiri dan CK itu cinta kita." Jelas lelaki yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

Satu kelas menoleh ke arah Piko dengan mulut terbuka. _Apa? Piko sudah punya pacar? Sudah ada yang punya? Ternyata Piko bisa pacaran? Apa?! Dikirain Piko homo sama Mikuo_ , Pikir mereka semua serentak dan tanpa aba-aba karena mereka anak kompak, mereka bernyanyi secara bersamaan. Untaian-untaian suara baru puber membaur jadi satu di udara siang hari yang terik, "CIEEEE~"

Piko hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Metode broadcast kabar gembira lewat pelajaran matematika ternyata terbukti ampuh. Sekarang semua orang tahu dan ia akan menjadi yang tersenior diantara yang senior dalam hal pacar-memacar. Bahagianya.

"Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya, ya Piko." Gak papalah, paling dompet kempes doang.

"Azek, udah jadian." Emang lu? Nyari pacar aja kagak mampu.

"Gila lu, gak ngajak-ngajak mau pacaran." Ngapain ngajak-ngajak orang kayak elo.

"Sumpah lo? Emang ada yang mau sama lu?" Penghinaan.

" _Ehem_."

Satu kelas langsung hening. Semuanya menundukkan kepala sementara Piko hanya bisa menelan ludah di tempat.

"Kalian semua, kerjakan PR halaman 18 - 20 dari no. 1 – 30."

Dan Piko mati-matian ngerjain 600 soal (hasil dari 30 soal _keles_ 20 anak.) Dasar teman-teman tidak solid.

Nah, cerita di atas merupakan contoh salah satu korban penyalahgunaan bahasa Indonesia yang salah. Fase selanjutnya dari Anak Berbahasa Gaul dibedakan menjadi tiga, antara lain: Anak Alay, _Galau_ ers, dan Anak Lebay.

Dengan mudah, sebuah percakapan sederhana antara seorang ibu dan anaknya dapat berubah secara drastis dan dramatis karena faktor-faktor tersebut. Contoh nyata dari semua itu adalah, Miku Hatsune, yang didiagnosis menderita penyakit Gaul Kompleks—gabungan dari tiga penyakit itu.

"Anak nakal, mama kira selama ini kamu sekolah dengan rajin. Ternyata kamu sering bolos pelajaran bareng si Kaito-Kaito itu! Mulai hari ini kamu gak akan mendapatkan uang jajan!" seru mama Miku penuh amarah. Rambutnya mama Miku yang panjang menambah suasana angker dalam ruangan. Ditambah lagi dengan hukuman yang tidak kalah menakutkan—Miku bisa mati kutu di sekolah kalau tidak bawa uang sama sekali. Bye-bye mie ayam, nasi rames, dan nasi goreng, Miku sayang kalian.

"4h, M4m4 'm4h g4k _p3k4_." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Miku dengan nada manja. Dia pasti kebanyakan nonton sinetron.

Dampak buruk lainnya dari bahasa gaul adalah susahnya seorang cowo berkomunikasi secara romantis dengan seorang cewe yang dikaguminya atau dengan kata lain, _pendekatan_ , yang menyebabkan bertambahnya populasi manusia-manusia jones. Seperti yang diterapkan program Keluarga Berencana— _dua orang lebih baik—_ tidak dijalankan dengan efektif. Buktinya, masih banyak siswa-siswi di sekolah Vacademy yang _independen_ —meskipun hal itu tidak berlaku dalam hal contek-mencontek.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena seorang cowo yang mendekati seorang cewe dengan cara ngomong pake _aku-kamu_ akan langsung disorakin dan diteriakin begini, "Ciee, pake _aku-kamu_." Walaupun secara teknis, tidak ada yang salah dengan penggunaan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

Jadi, itulah susahnya menjadi bangsa Indonesia yang menjunjung tinggi rasa nasionalisme terhadap budaya dan rasa itu sudah hampir punah. Karena itu, Miss. Luka Megurine sebagai seorang S3 sastra Indonesia dengan gelar professor berjanji atas tanah air Indonesia akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah hilang.

Maka, pelajaran B. Indonesia menjadi sarana yang tepat untuk melakukan tahap PDKT tingkat awal.

* * *

—  
 **PDKT style** **  
**tahap awal

 **...**

Pagi ini Len sudah reservasi tempat disamping Rin.

Teman-temannya sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali—atau _berkeles-keles_ — "Jangan duduk disamping Rin, gue mau duduk disamping dia. Inget ya, jangan duduk disamping dia, paham?" Semuanya mengangguk paham, malas menyuruh Len untuk tutup mulut atau mengingatkan Len bahwa dia sudah mengucapkan itu lebih dari 10 kali.

Jadi, Len duduk dengan muka tanpa dosa di samping Rin, pujaan hatinya. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, tidak biasanya Len mau duduk sebangku dengannya... mencurigakan. Selain itu, Miki, sahabatnya, terlihat menghindarinya.

Gak heran kalo kalimat yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Rin adalah—"Lo mau apain gue?"

Len terhenyak, kaget. "Enggak kenapa-napa."

Rin memelototinya dengan pandangan skeptikal. "Yakin? Tumben lu mau duduk di samping gue."

Alasan Len mau duduk di samping Rin sangat sederhana—Hari ini ada pelajaran B. Indonesia. Selama pelajaran B. Indonesia berlangsung, hanya bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar yang diperbolehkan untuk digunakan dan Len bisa berbicara _aku-kamu_ dengan Rin layaknya orang pacaran. Siapa tahu, Rin akhirnya bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta yang dikirimkan padanya.

"Yah..," garuk-garuk leher. "..Hari ini ada ulangan sejarah. Gue mau nyontek jawaban elo, Rin."

"Bukannya lu pinter?" tanya Rin, masih dengan skeptikal.

Len baru saja akan menjawab ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring dan ia terpaksa membiarkan pertanyaan Rin tidak terjawab karena guru pelajaran jam pertama sudah masuk—sejarah.

Sejujurnya, Len sudah belajar—Ia sudah hafal mati segala hal tentang sejarah, zaman Renaisans atau filsuf-filsuf Yunani pada tahun sebelum masehi. Pokoknya, semuanya sudah melekat dalam otak. Menyontek jawaban Rin hanyalah sekadar alasan belaka agar bisa dekat dengannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi ibu guru." Teriak mereka semua secara bersamaan, tampang-tampang madesu (-alias tampang belajar semalaman tapi gak ada yang masuk) di _display_ di wajah mereka kayak DP/Profile Picture BBM, mencoba meminta belas kasihan sang guru.

"Udah belajar?" tanya sang guru dengan ceria. Oh jelas saja ia ceria, ini hari dimana setiap guru akan naik takhta menjadi diktator tanpa ampun dan murid-muridnya bagaikan fakir miskin yang mencoba mengetuk hati sang tirani. Makanya, jangan kualat sama guru, lihat siapa yang tertawa pada akhirnya.

"Beloom!"

Ibu guru berjalan ke arah meja guru untuk mengambil soal ulangan, "Mau belajar atau tidak, ulangan ini harus tetap dilaksanakan. Semoga beruntung anak-anak, soalnya gak susah kok.." ia terkekeh pelan tanpa sebab yang jelas, "... kalau belajar. Oke, selamat mengerjakan." Katanya setelah membagikan seluruh lembar soal.

Wajah murid-murid memucat—ada beberapa yang tidak, malah kelihatan senang tapi itu hanya untuk sebagian kecil saja. Mereka semua mengambil pulpen dan mulai mengerjakan, sesekali ada bisik-bisik terdengar atau lemparan kertas dari kursi satu ke yang lain. Bahkan, ada yang nyeletuk, "Mati gue."

 **Jelaskan atau uraikan salah satu prinsip yang dianut Plato!**

Len tersenyum senang. Gampang, untunglah dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Atau mungkin gara-gara ia rajin?

 **Sebutkan 6 karya-karya Vincent Van Gogh!**

Lagi-lagi, Len bisa melewati soal ini dengan mudah—pertama-tama, _Potato Eaters_ lalu _Vase with Twelve Sunflowers_ dan selanjutnya, _The Starry Night_ —

"Ssst!"

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar jawabannya untuk menjawab panggilan sang pujaan hati, membuyarkan segala jawaban ulangan sejarah yang sudah disusun dalam otaknya, "Huh?"

"Nih." Rin cepat-cepat mendorong kertas kecil sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, menjaga-jaga agar gerakan Rin tidak dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya dan Len. Cukup mereka berdua yang tahu-menahu soal ini.

"Apaan nih?" bisik Len.

"Contekan."

"Lha-?! Buat apa?"

"Kan lu minta. Lagipula, kita'kan _teman_." Rin tersenyum manis. Len serasa ditimpa 50 karat besi.

 _Friend zone_ abis.

* * *

—

Pelajaran B. Indonesia akhirnya tiba juga.

Len tidak patah semangat meskipun Rin sempat membuat semangatnya padam beberapa kali dengan perkataan yang diucapkannya tanpa dosa. Tetapi tentu saja Len bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ia bukan jenis orang yang akan terpaku pada kesalahannya.

"Akhirnya." Len mendesah bahagia ketika guru B. Indonesia—Ms. Megurine—melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang panas.

"Lu suka Ms. Megurine?" tanya Rin yang kebetulan mendengar desahan bahagia Len. "Bukannya gak boleh ya suka sama guru?"

"Hah? Idih.." Len bergidik ngeri sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaan Rin. "Ngapain juga gue suka.. Bisa-bisa _gue_ —" Lalu Len teringat pada tujuan awalnya untuk ngomong aku-kamu sama Rin. "— _aku_ bisa disikat Mr. Gakupo. _Kamu_ nggak mau itu terjadi sama _aku_ 'kan?" gaya bicara Len berubah secara drastis dari remaja sok cool menjadi remaja-setengah-banci yang mengonsumsi _chick flicks_ secara berlebihan—atau _lebay_ , bahasa gaulnya.

Kedip-kedip mata. _What the_ —?

"Hah?" Rin gak _konek_.

"Aku ulangin ya pertanyaanku. Kamu nggak mau'kan aku disikat sama Mr. Gakupo? Aku juga gak mau, takutnya kamu kangen aku." Kata Len dengan manja, ditambah lagi dengan penekanan atau empasis tidak perlu pada setiap kata _aku_ atau _kamu_.

Rin hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Selamat siang anak-anak." Suara Ms. Megurine terasa sangat jauh, seolah-olah hanya ada Len yang berubah idiot mendadak dan dirinya di dalam kelas. Semuanya balas menyapa kecuali Rin yang terlalu kebingungan untuk menjawab dan Len yang sedang mengerahkan konsentrasi tingkat penuh untuk tidak tertawa kegelian mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara seperti itu.

"Sekarang buka halaman 156. Hari ini kita akan memulai bab baru tentang teks eksplanasi—KAGAMINE-SAN! SUZUNE-SAN! MANA BUKUNYA? BUKA HALAMAN 156!" teriakan Ms. Megurine membahana diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Len dan Rin kaget bukan main.

"Iya miss!" mereka berseru sambil membongkar-bongkar laci dalam kepanikan dipandang dengan tatapan maut Ms. Megurine. Anehnya lagi, hanya bukunya Len yang ada, bukunya Rin tidak terlihat dimana pun meskipun ia sudah mencari sampai ke sudut-sudut laci.

"Suzune-san, mana bukumu?" tanya Ms. Megurine ketika ia menyadari buku Rin yang absen di atas meja.

"Eh.." Cengar-cengir bentar. "Nggak tau."

"Keluar kamu." Tanpa basa-basi, Ms. Megurine memerintah dengan nada sedingin es.

"I-iya." Rin berdiri yang secara otomatis, membuat kursinya terdorong ke belakang. Ya, dia malu, pastinya. Di depan umum pula, belum lagi dimasukin ke dalam daftar _blacklist_ nya Ms. Megurine. Butuh usaha keras untuk memulihkan nama baiknya di depan Ms. Megurine. Tapi dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Justru, Len lah yang merasa dunianya telah runtuh—kerja kerasnya, harapannya, broadcast-broadcast di BBMnya untuk mengingatkan teman-temannya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang dduk disamping Rin... sia-sia semuanya— **tidak!** Len tidak akan membiarkan Rin diseret pergi oleh perintah tidak berguna dari Ms. Megurine seorang! Biarlah ia menanggung penderitaan _menutup pintu dari luar_ (baca: hukuman dikeluarin dari kelas) bersama-sama!

"Sebentar Miss, jangan! Aku bersedia kok pake bukunya bareng Rin!" Dasar, walaupun terdesak, Len juga tidak mau rugi. Pengetahuan _modus_ nya tetap saja dipraktikkan. "Lagian apa gunanya Rin diluar? Nanti dia ketinggalan pelajaran terus yang ada bukannya sedih dikeluarin dari kelas, Rin malah bolos pelajaran terus seneng-seneng di luar. Miss tau sendiri kan Rin gimana." Belum cukup Rin dimodusin, dia sekalian dijelek-jelekkin di depan guru.

Miss Megurine terlihat ragu mendengar hipotesis Len yang amat lengkap. Pandangannya beralih dari Len ke Rin, Rin ke Len. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ini hal yang bijaksana untuk dilakukan. Satu lagi yang merupakan tanda tanya besar bagi Ms. Megurine, _emangnya Rin anak gimana-gimana_? Perasaan, selama ini Rin baik-baik aja deh.. apa jangan-jangan dia pura-pura doang jadi anak baik?

"Benar juga, Kagamine-san." Ms. Megurine manggut-manggut tanda setuju. "Suzune-san, balik ke kursimu."

"Iya." Ia cepat-cepat kembali ke kursinya sebelum Ms. Megurine berubah pikiran. Setelah ia aman dan berada di zona amannya, Rin menghembuskan napas lega.

"Thanks Len." Rin tersenyum tulus padanya dan yang disenyumi hanya bisa merasa bersalah.

"No problem, babe."

Selama 15 menit selanjutnya, mereka berkutat dengan buku yang ada dihadapan mereka. Terkadang Len akan melirik ke halaman sebelah yang berada di teritori Rin dan berakhir memperhatikan gadis itu. Caranya berkonsentrasi memerhatikan pelajaran, wajahnya ketika ia kebingungan dengan suatu teori yang dijelaskan Miss Megurine—tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Len memang menyukainya.. entah sejak kapan. Perasaan suka itu ada begitu saja dan tumbuh—terus bertumbuh. Jika ada pelajaran Suzune Rin di sekolah ini, Len akan jadi yang pertama—dan terakhir—untuk mengikuti pelajaran itu.

"Rin, kamu kebingungan?"

"Hah?" Rin memalingkan wajahnya dari buku cetak milik Len. "Enggak kok."

"Kalau kebingungan, bilang ya ke aku, nanti aku ajarin." Ucap Len dengan pedenya padahal sendirinya tidak merhatiin guru menjelaskan.

"Eh.. iya." Rin mengangguk dengan canggung, bertanya-tanya Len kerasukan apa sampe mau ngajarin Rin segala. Hari ini Len lebih dari mencurigakan—dia kontrover _ **sial**_.

Belum satu menit lewat, Len sudah berceloteh lagi memakai _aku-kamu_ nya yang memuakkan. "Kamu ngerti Rin? Aku nggak ngerti bagian ini—yang bagian kata nomina dan verba dan gitu-gitu. Kamu bisa tolong jelasin ke aku?" Sebagai bonus, Len pasang wajah unyu-unyu yang lebih terlihat seperti orang sembelit.

Rin hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan ngelus dada ngeliatnya. "Bisa." Meskipun ia bingung dengan sifat Len yang berubah 180 derajat, Rin memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Jadi kata nomina itu maksudnya kata benda—"

Len menopang kepalanya di atas telapak tangan, senyum konyol terukir di wajahnya. Suara Rin terdengar samar-samar di telinganya dan fokusnya terpusat seluruhnya kepada Rin. Suaranya yang mengalun seperti denting lonceng dan rambut pirangnya yang terlihat keemasan. Pita putih yang selalu bertengger di atas kepala Rin menambah keimutannya. Ah, dia unyu-unyu seperti biasa.

"—Jadi gitu intinya, ngerti?"

Len menggeleng.

Rin _facepalm_. "Lu dengerin gue gak—"

Len memotong ucapan Rin, "Pake aku-kamu, 'kan lagi pelajaran B. I."

Akhirnya Rin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengaku nyerah menghadapi Len. Cowo memang membingungkan, Rin tidak akan bisa mengerti. Dan tercetuslah pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan Rin sedari tadi, " _Kamu_ kenapa sih hari ini?"

Len nari _victory dance_ di dalam hati, "Nggak kenapa-napa."

"Yakin?"

"Iya, beneran. Kamu gak usah khawatir sama aku."

Geer setengah mampus.

Rin membuang muka, menolak untuk berkomunikasi secara lanjut dengan Len. Belum cukup sampai disitu, buku B. Indonesia yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka ditarik.

Len tersenyum gusar. Dasar cewe tidak tahu terima kasih.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **KALIMAT AMBIGU** **  
**tahap menengah

Materi selanjutnya yang dijelaskan Miss Megurine adalah kalimat ambigu. Kalimat yang memiliki dua makna atau lebih. Bukan, _bukan_ kalimat-kalimat seperti _itu_ melainkan kalimat yang memiliki dua makna secara _literal_.

 **Contoh** : "Menurut kabar burung Len sedang sakit."  
 **Makna pertama** : "Menurut kabar burung, Len sedang sakit." – _Kabar burung_ berarti kabar yang belum tentu benar. Atau sebuah ungkapan.  
 **Makna kedua** : "Menurut kabar, burung Len sedang sakit." – Makna kata _burung_ bisa berarti burung hewan atau ya, _itu_. Apa perlu saya sebutkan?

Contoh di atas adalah contoh soal yang digunakan Len untuk mengajarkan Rin yang tidak kunjung mengerti.

"Len."

"Ya?"

"Emang _itu_ lu sakit?"

"Rin, pake aku-kamu ya."

"Eh iya, sori. Udah kebiasaan pake gue lu soalnya'kan temen biasanya gitu. Jadi _itu_ kamu sakit?"

Hening.

Lagi-lagi _friendzone_.

"Itu kan cuma cont – " Tiba-tiba Len mendapat ide cemerlang. "Eh iya, sakit banget nih."

Krik krik.

"Mungkin _itu_ lu mau meledak."

"Iya, aduh beneran sakit banget. Gimana nih?"

"Uh.. ya, aku gatau soalnya aku ga punya, Len. Kamu tanya Gakupo aja."

Len bergidik dalam hati. Ih, tanya Gakupo? Ya kali. Tuh ungu kayaknya homo, bisa-bisa niatnya digrepe-grepe Rin malah digrepe Gakupo. Please, Len ga sudi _itu_ nya dipegang-pegang freak macam si ungu terong itu.

"Aduh ga sempet deh Rin, udah sakit banget. Tolong dong. Lu kasihin kayu putih atau apa gitu."

Oke, Rin baru tau soal minyak kayu putih. Bisa aja ini akal bulus Len tapi dia kelihatan benar-benar kesakitan... dia pribadi mau aja bantuin Len cuma dia gak punya minyak kayu putih. Tapi... daripada Len kesakitan...

"Miss, katanya burung Len sakit beneran." Rin berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Kayaknya parah deh."

Miss Megurine membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Satu kelas hanya terdiam menatap Rin, oke, seriusan mereka ngapain sih. Kemarin, Len broadcast message terus sekarang dia sakit burung? Emang dasar modus. Sayangnya, rencana setannya gak berhasil. Sedih.

"Apa benar begitu, Len?"

Len memucat, emang Rin tolol banget. Tapi, gitu-gitu dia tetap suka sih.

"Eh, um, ngga sih."

Miss Megurine membalikkan badannya tanpa berkata apa-apa dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembali ke ruangannya dan makan sekaleng tuna dengan damai.

Sayangnya, masih ada sisa waktu 40 menit yang harus ia habiskan bersama murid-murid nista ini.

* * *

 **KONFESI  
** tahap akhir

Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan tatapan heran. "Katanya, _itu_ lu sakit. Kok lu malah bohong sih depan Ms. Megurine?"

Demi pisang-pisang tercintah, kenapa Rin tidak bisa membaca situasi? Kenapa? Mana mungkinkan dia bilang secara terang-terangan ke gurunya kalau _burung_ nya sakit? Ya kali. Oke, Len memang salah sejak awal karena ia sudah berbohong dan salah satu oknum tidak bertanggung jawab yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Len akui itu tapi Rin gak harus bilang ke satu kelas kan?

"Ya kali." Len mendengus kesal. "Aneh tau kalau Ms. Megurine tahu _itu_ gua sakit."

"Gak juga. Diakan guru kita Len, guru itu orangtua kedua kita."

Kenapa ya, kok Rin bisa bego begini ya.

"Ya, tapi."

"Daripada _itu_ lu meledak atau kenapa-napa."

Jangan-jangan…

Inikah yang dinamakan kekhawatiran pacar?

"Astaga Rin," Len baru mau ngomong loe-gue lagi tapi teringat wejangan Ms. Megurine pada sesi pertama dari pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia. " – _kamu_ khawatir sama aku, ya? Gak perlu gitu kok, aku baik-baik aja – "

Rin bergidik ngeri, "Apaan – "

"Suzune, Kagamine." Suara dingin membekukan satu kelas. Kali ini, Ms. Megurine tidak lagi menggunakan embel-embel _–san_. Ya, bisa dipastikan Ms. Megurine sudah mencapai limitnya. "Keluar dari kelas, sekarang."

Keduanya – baik Suzune maupun Kagamine tertegun. Konversasi yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya buyar begitu saja. Tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka pun bangkit dari kursi mereka seperti para veteran perang yang telah berjasa besar. Bedanya, Rin dan Len tidak berjasa, sama sekali.

Di luar kelas, Rin dan Len terlihat sama _shock_ nya.

"Wow."

"Elu sih."

Len mulai merasa sedih. Bukan, bukan karena dikeluarin dari kelas. Len tidak semulia itu. Ia hanya sedih karena ia tidak lagi punya dalih untuk berbicara aku-kamu dengan Rin. Apalagi, kata-katanya yang tadi belum sempat selesai. Itukan bisa digunakan sebagai sinyal-sinyal cinta kepada Rin.

Ketika Len tersadar dari lamunannya, Rin sudah tidak ada di samping Len.

Rin sedang berdiri di depan mading, menatap salah satu pengumuman dengan tatapan intens.

"Len… kok lu dapet 100 sih? Kok gua dapet 50?"

"Hah?"

"Ulangan sejarah. Kan lu nyontek dari gue. Apa si Ms. Hatsune salah ya? Seharusnya gue dapet 100 juga dong."

Sial.

Contekan yang diberikan Rin isinya salah semua dan dia juga sebenarnya udah tahu jawaban-jawaban ulangan sejarah tanpa contekan.

"Eh."

"Hm?"

"Hehe."

Len hanya terkekeh, membiarkan Rin menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Siang itu, Len mendapat tendangan keras di selangkangannya. Satu, karena Len tidak jujur dan membuat Rin lelah dengan menulis semua jawabannya. Kedua, karena Len tidak memberitahu jawaban-jawaban yang sebenarnya. Selain itu, Len juga **bohong**. Murid dengan akhlak mulia seperti Rin tidak akan bisa menolerir penipu nista seperti Len.

Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi, rencana pdkt Len gagal total.

* * *

 **fin**

"Len, kok buku B. I gua ada di laci lu?"

"Oh, iya-ya. Keselip kali."

"Sebentar, jadi lu juga umpetin buku B. I gua biar bisa modus?"

* * *

 **a/n** jangan kaget sama fantasi Len yang muluk. Yeah. Itu aja. Terinspirasi dari guru B. I yang nyuruh kita ngomong aku-kamu dan satu kelas langsung ngomong aku-kamu pake penekanan tidak perlu, lol. Btw, nama panjang Rin, Suzune karena Rin bisa dibaca jadi Suzu kalo dibaca terbalik atau semacamnya kalo gak salah. (Bukannya saya mau masangin ring sama len lho, asal tau saja, rin dan len itu OTP). Dan maaf kalo overly-cliche.

Eniwey, makasih banyak buat _kamu_ yang udah baca cerita _aku_ sampe akhir. _Aku_ senang banget! #punintended

Tapi seriusan, makasih^^

 **Disclaimer** i dont. how many times do i have to write this. characters belong to their respective owners.

 **Definisi kata**

Chick flicks film-film romantis yang biasanya perempuan suka.


End file.
